


Jade needs help

by lol_lee_lol



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade picks up Tori because she needs her help for a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade needs help

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the end of the show, during the first season of Sam & Cat.

Tori was following Jade in her driveway. She did not have much of a choice. The girl had just shown up to her door and told her they were going for a ride. Not daring to contradict her, she jumped in the passenger seat and buckled her belt. After the car had started, she kept trying to ask where they were going. Although, the answer never came. Actually, nothing came. The ride was all made in silence and they soon left the nicer part of town, entering a neighborhood with some abandoned houses.

“Jade? What are we doing here?” Tori continued, really getting stressed. “I don’t wanna die. Jade. Jade!”

“God! Will you shut up!”

Having removed her belt, she was trying to open the door that had previously been locked by the goth girl. If she could get out, sure she would hurt herself a little, but it would be much better than getting killed a few blocks from there. Discretely opening the window, while smiling at her classmate, she was about to go through it once her body could fit. Jade laughed at her movement as she stopped the car.

“Get out,” she ordered, putting the car onto “park,” unlocking the door by doing so. She did not have to be prayed to obey as she almost fell as she got on the ground too quickly. In front of her, a light was open in a small house. Looking back, she saw her friend walking towards the house, giving her a little “come on” after a while.

“Jade. I don’t want to commit a murder. What are we doing here?”

“Calm the fuck down. We’re not killing anyone.”

Tory was not sure if it was better. Sure, stealing was, in her mind, a lot better than killing, but she still did not really want to do it. Shyly walking behind her friend, she was surprised to see her getting her key forward to unlock the front door. Getting in, she analyzed the environment. They were directly presented by a lounge with a half-broken couch and an old cathodic television. It was running, presenting some news. Almost backed against the back of the couch to save some space, a kitchen table was there with three chairs around it. At the other end of the room, the kitchen with the counter in a ‘U’ shape. On top of it, some pan were scattered around.

“Mom, I’m back. Gonna be in the basement.”

“Wait, you...” Tori started to say, but Jade immediately slapped her hand against her mouth, stopping her from producing any more sounds. A woman’s voice, more than likely Jade’s mother, came from down the hall. It was too low for Vega to hear it, and West grabbed the front of her shirt to bring her down. The stairs were just right from them, so this discomfort was, at the very least, not that long. Opening the door and the light, they walked in a surprisingly beautiful room. With a keyboard, a drum set, a few sets of microphones, all linked to a big sound receiver, itself linked to a computer. As the guest was massaging her mouth after almost getting punched, her frenemy removed her coat and threw it further down the room on a couch. “I’ve been to your place and...”

“If you say that to anyone,” Jade started, grabbing her by the throat. “You’re dead. There are four people in the entire school that knows I live here, you’re the fifth one.”

“Don’t worry,” she quickly answered, not needing to give her anything to hurt her; nor did she think she could be faking.

“I need a second girl voice. Cat is busy right now, so I did not have much other choices.” Carefully breaking free of the grasp her friend had on her, Tory tried to make herself comfortable as she sat by one of the mic. It was useless to ask about this room, no real answer would ensue and it was most than likely all coming from her father. Grabbing a remote, Jade opened a projector that was already set to show the lyrics of the song she had written. Tory began to read what she could.

_I have been loving you for so long_  
And your love helps me go through my days  
We will always go through life along  
And this declaration is painful 

_Believe me when I tell you_  
The only man in my life is you  
Even though it is not much  
When you know that I’ve been with her too 

Tori took the time to read those few lines four times before going back to her friend who, for the first time since she met her, was blushing. She opened her mouth to ask, but closed it back immediately.

“Jade...” she tried as she got up to get closer to her.

“Can you get out for a second? It won’t be long.”

Simply nodding, Vega got out of the room and, barely after the door was closed, she heard loud screams coming from the other room. It was quite impressive to see just how much of the noises were isolated. Impressive, yet dreadful now that she thought about it. Nevertheless, facing her fear head on, she walked back in on a Jade that was punching a cushion.

“Jade, I...”

“This was a bad idea,” the girl immediately said, walking towards the newcomer to push her out. “Come on, I’ll drive you back home, and if you tell anyone, you’ll wish that I would kill you.”

“How long?” Tori pushed her luck, dodging the upset girl. “How long has it been going on?”

“What? Nothing. I mean, never. Nothing is going on. Get out!” the girl with the eyes full of tears yelled. Clearly, it was more as a result of being too upset more than anything else, but it was still a bit off-putting.

“It’s already too late, Jade,” Tori continued as she tried to keep avoiding her. “Just tell me and we can move forward with it. No need to kill me.”

“It’s been a few months since the last time I’ve wanted to kill you,” she sighed. ““The song isn’t about me. It’s… someone else.”

It was clearly a lie, but she accepted it. They both sat down, making sure to keep a pretty big gap between the two. After explaining how the voices would work and alternate, the two girls grabbed the microphone closest to them and, following the directive, Tori started the music on the computer. Jade did not have to watch the lyrics go on the screen as she had written them herself.

“What the fuck, Tori. You missed your line. It’s not hard to read a sentence in parentheses.”

“Now I get why they all fall for you,” Tori said in a low voice, without realizing it. She shared a look with the girl in question and try to get up and run for the door, but she was faster than her. “We should go back to the song. I’m sorry, I won’t mess up anymore.”

“Who were you talking about?” she snapped at her as she tried to catch her behind the keyboard while guarding the door.

“What? No one. I mean… Beck. Beck did, it was probably while you were singing, wasn’t it?”

She did not answer and they kept going at it until Jade finally made her fall on the couch and she quickly sat on her, locking her arms in position. She fought back for a while before noticing it was useless.

“Trust me, you won’t get away until I decide to let you go. I often play with Beck like this. Tell me what you were saying.”

Trying to fight back a little, she once again gave up and repeated what she said earlier, refusing to go any further. Although, her assailant did not abandon so quickly and lowered her mouth to her ear, asking her in a whisper if she was sure she wanted to play this game. As she said that, to give her an example of what she was saying, she bit the right earlobe that was in front of her. Staying soft though as she did not want to hurt her. At least, not yet.

“Jade, there is nothing to be said. What would it change if you know who it was?”

“So there is someone!” Jade exclaimed. Seeing how she was back into “mute mode,” she had the idea to make the next move on her. Getting her lips closer to the other girl’s Tori was frozen, unsure of what was happening. She closed her eyes, assuming it would be better not to see what was coming next. As Vega felt them brush against hers, a shiver went through her body, but it barely lasted as she got her lower lip bitten and pulled, her head slowly rising to follow the movement and reduce the pain as much as she could.

“It was Andre!” she said, as soon as she got her lips back, not wanting to see how far the game would go. “He fell for you while you were singing his song.”

“Why did you already tell me? We were just starting to have some fun,” Jade said, rolling off of her friend. “And I already knew that. Beck told me and then Andre told me too. He did not want to keep the secret. What an idiot.”

They both sat there in silence. Neither of them ready to start working again. After a while, it was Tori who moved, getting in the same position she was in earlier. Jade laughed a little and let her do what she wanted, pretending she could not move her arms. The girl on top of her tried to take a serious look and Jade, used to those games, simply asked: “What is it master?”

“Who is the person in the song?”

Seeing how she refused to answer, she imitated the girl, going in to bite her right earlobe. Really softly though. So soft that the imprisoned girl had to ask her to do it harder twice. Seeing how she was not getting any better, she pushed her off of her like it was nothing and told her that she sucked at this. After insisting that she really wanted to know, the goth girl told her that she could ask something else.

“How do you do it?”

“It’s really easy,” Jade answered, not letting the other girl finish her question. “When the other isn’t expecting it can help you quite a bit.” As so join a movement to her words, she firmly grabbed one of Tori’s breast and squeezed it, letting the dark brown haired girl say a series of “Ow” before letting go. “See? It’s really easy.”

“No! Not that!” Vega answered, trying to caress her painful boob. “How can you be so nice when you’re recording and stuff and, as soon as you get out, you become ‘Jade.’” She did air-quotes around her name as she was saying it.

“It’s not that. It’s just that I hate you, Tori,” she said before her frenemy tried pinching her earlobe while she was not looking, repeating her “why.” “My god, Tori. I doubt you could do that any softer even if you tried. Fine. Remember that dinner we had together? Remember the ride back home?”

“Yes! You’re right, you were the nice Jade at that time, not Jade Jade.”

“Um… Yeah, whatever. I will sometime act like this when I’m alone with someone for a while. It gets tiresome to be mean on the same person for a while so I kind of let it go.”

“You’ve been mean to me for years!”

“Yeah...” Jade said nonchalantly as she watched her phone. “Remove your shirt.”

“What?” Tori quickly asked back, covering her breast like if her clothes had disappeared with those words.

“Don’t be a baby. I’ve seen you so often without your shirt on.”

“I know, but why would I remove it now? There’s absolutely no reason.”

“Do it!” Jade yelled.

Stressed with this new tone, Tori got her shirt off, leaving her in a standard pale blue bra. Following the directive, she centered herself a little and raised her arms. Before she could understand what was going on, she had her hands handcuffed to a horizontal pole she had not noticed before.

“Jade, what is going on?” Tori asked, getting a little stressed and feeling way too exposed.

Ignoring her complaint, she sat on her and started to play on her phone. She expected what was about to come. It had all been just a ruse to get her there. To bring her to her room, trust her, and being exposed this way. The following step was more than likely taking a picture of her. Although, that never came. Instead, she heard a ring tone coming from the hand-free speaker of the phone. Tori had a puzzled look on her face.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Beck asked.

“Hi. I’m hanging out with Tori.”

“Tori! Is everything OK? Are you hurt in any way?”

It took the girl in question a moment to think about her answer before telling him that everything was fine.

“Were you alone?” Jade asked, putting inexplicably her hand on Tori’s mouth.

“Yes, why? What is going on?”

“Just wondering. Would you like to see Tori to make sure that everything is OK?”

Her eyes grew wide as Jade’s face was showing a malicious smile. He agreed, not seeing how it could be bad. Taking a moment away from both their faces, Jade mouthed to her friend to smile. She successfully faked one as the phone was arriving on her.

“Hey Tori. What are you doing at Jade’s?”

“Oh, you know,” she started, not even sure what to make up.

“Okay...” he said as his girlfriend made a sign to the girl in front of her to stay quiet.

“So what were you doing tonight?” Jade asked, flipping back the phone to her face. As he was answering, without letting him notice anything, she reached on her slave’s body and grabbed the bottom of her bra, raising it above her breasts, exposing both of them entirely. She felt the breath of the girl under her stop for a moment. She did not even look to see her, she just let her like that, entirely under her control.

“Why is she handcuffed?” he asked, only making Tori even more stressed.

“I’m not,” she tried to lie.

“I think she doesn’t want to say it.”

“Alright, I’m coming over. Don’t worry Tori, I’ll be there really soon.”

“Please don’t,” Tori pleaded.

“Well, he’s going to need a reason. If we don’t show him, he will have to come over and see it in person,” Jade said, making her friend blush entirely.

“Fine. We’re waiting for you,” Tori finally said after a long while. Jade told him goodbye and hung up, putting her phone in her pocket as she got up.

“I must say that I’m a little impress by your bold choice. I truly was not expecting you to ask him over… slut.”

Tori was not sure if she meant that as an insult the way she said it. Letting her look at her small dark nipples for a little while, she told her that it would be time she would dress her back up. Jade laughed at her words, finally understanding why she had chosen that path. The exposed girl had her stress go back up as she understood that Jade would not be going her way on this. She tried raising her legs to cover her body with them, but smarter than this, West sat on her.

“Don’t worry. Either way I would probably have ended up asking him to come over. It’s just funny to see how you decided it without even knowing what was coming to you. And stop moving too much, I don’t want to have to tie your legs too.”

“There isn’t a girl, is there?”

“Oh right, I need to close that. I don’t want him to know about Cat just yet,” Jade said, her words slipping out of her mouth.

“Wait! Cat’s the girl?” Tori asked, too stunned to fight back anymore.

“If you tell him, trust me, you’re not leaving here a virgin.”

“I’m not anymore, but don’t worry your secret is safe. Can you at least put my bra back in place?”

She hesitated a moment, before complying. The prosecutor got up and changed the lyrics on the screen before completely shutting it down. Probably just in case he opened it or wanted to see what they were working on. After her phone vibrated, she took a look at it and left the room, not before warning the girl not to try to cover herself up. During the short minute she was alone, Vega tried to sit back straight, hoping it would help her look natural. Jade was the first to walk back into the room, and she too had stripped down to her bra. It was fitting with the black tank-top she was just wearing and had some lace on its side. Tori felt a little more at ease seeing her like that, even though, as soon as Beck walked in, her shyness went through the roof.

He was about to talk, but Jade stopped him by kissing him. As if they were alone in the room, her hand went down and grabbed his bulge. He tried once more to get his head away to protest, but had he barely made a sound that she had her mouth back on his and was slowly pushing him towards the couch, making him sit right next to Tori. She let him fall on it and leaf him alone for a moment, going to sit on Tori, knowing just how much he would like it. Not missing the chance to press her chest against hers, she stole her a kiss before turning to see what her boyfriend was thinking about it.

“Jade, you can’t force her to do that.”

“I know you want it. They might not be big, but they are still lovely.”

As she said that, she grabbed the bra in front of her and lift it back up, exposing her once again. He could not help himself, but to look at them as Jade was carefully pinching a nipple and making it roll a little between her thumb and index. Something inside of Tori was telling her to speak up and tell her to stop. With Beck there, she would not have any trouble to get free. Although, now that he was there and looking at her, she did not want to leave anymore. Even if being with him meant she had to have Jade in the bed at the same time, it was worth it. All of a sudden, Jade picked her phone from her pocket and without looking at the screen she opened it and brought it to her ear.

“What!” she yelled to the person at the other end of the phone. “Oh, hey Sam… Well, kind of, is something wrong?.. Text me the address.”

Just like that she hung up the phone and put it back into her pocket, getting up to let go of Tori. She kissed her boyfriend, saying that she had to leave.

“Use her as much as you want, you have my blessing.”

He was about to talk, but she left the room almost running. He looked back at the tied girl on his side, still partially exposed. Both frozen like that, he was trying to find the strength to move, talk or, at the very least, stop staring at her.

“Do you like them?” Tori asked to try to make things less tense.

Beck automatically apologized and looked away. He completely misinterpreted what she was going for. She tried to caress his cheek, forgetting she was handcuffed, and it simply came out as if she was fighting to break free.

“Just a sec, I’ll get the keys.”

She did not have the courage to tell him not to. Skillfully, without having to look at her, he repositioned her bra for her and freed her. She knew he did the first part for a chance to caress her, not that she was complaining considering she could barely restrain her moan from coming out. He bent down to give her back her shirt, still looking away from her.

“Beck, look,” she managed to say, not able to let out any other words.

It took him about half a second to turn around, smiling. Her first reflex was to cover herself with her shirt, but it did not take her long to lower it.

“You haven’t answered my question,” she stated, looking away from him. She could feel his glare going over her body once again.

“They were amazing. Well, they probably still are.”

“Only one way to know,” she said, feeling daring. She looked back at him, waiting for his answer before going further. He looked uneasy with it. She understood why immediately and decided to keep talking to ease him into it: “Don’t worry, Jade really seemed sincere earlier. I’m pretty sure she is hoping that you are raping me right now. We could let your monster out.”

She did not know what came on her saying this, but she decided not to take it back. Supporting her words, she reached out and let her finger run across his hard-on. Feeling it immediately getting harder under her touch, it was a released to see that he was letting himself do. Now certain that he was turned on, she let go and sat further down the couch, with a smile saying, “Come and get it.” She did not have to pray him as he jumped on the occasion to kiss her, his hand directly going on her crotch. He was quick but, being with a girl like Jade, it was not really surprising.

She felt him reached back and fight with her bra to undo it. It took him a few seconds but he finally did it, leaving her completely topless. He backed away a little, taking a moment to admire the way she was looking, making her blush in the process, and he lowered his body to unbuckle her jeans, lowering them and her G-string in one single motion. She would argue that she wanted some foreplay, but as his tongue was touching her really wet pussy, the idea was out the window. With one hand in his hair, the other had taken a grasp of the metal bar behind her head.

“Slow down or I will...” she started to say, but it was too late. She was already reaching her orgasm, in an almost perfect silence. As for him, he kept liking her, thinking he was not doing that good of a job. “You can stop.”

“Tell me what I’m doing wrong,” he said as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “I want you to have fun.” He added that as he went to kiss her and reached between her legs to play with her clitoris.

“Hun, you already made me come,” she confessed, stopping his hand that was on her.

“But you were so...” he started, not sure how to put it.

“I can’t afford to make much noise at my place. I usually do it in silence.”

He kissed her again as he grabbed her hand to place it on his bulge. Not discrete in the slightest as to what he wanted, Tori was more than happy to comply. Staying on the piece of furniture, she undid his belt and jeans to slightly lower them. With that done, she reached inside his gray boxer brief to enter directly in contact with his penis. Her blood pressure got even higher as her dreams were now coming true. Not yet out, she was surprised to notice something.

“You’re shaved?” she asked him.

“Well, so were you.”

“Yeah, but it’s more common on a girl than a guy.”

“Do you mind it?”

“Not at all.”

“Then take it out, because with a naked girl like you by my side, I’m about to come in my pants.”

She smiled as she got it out, took a moment to admire his tool while starting a slow hand-job. As she could not wait to get more, she lowered her head to take it into her mouth, but did not even have time to do so. Three strong stream of sperm hit her in her face, all around her mouth. She still decided to continue and blow him for a few seconds as he came back on earth. With his dick now soft, she raised back her head and, before she could say anything, he apologized over and over again.

“It’s OK Beck. Don’t worry about it.”

“It never happened before. I’m so sorry. I really wanted to have sex after. Sorry that we can’t.”

“Beck, it’s OK. It happens to everybody. And besides, I’m still a virgin, so I would have ended you with my mouth. You can’t tell Jade though, I told her otherwise earlier.”

As she was talking, her new lover had handed her a box of facial tissue with which she was cleaning her face. She dressed back up as he watched her do so, letting her see that he was already getting hard again. Deciding to go bra-less for his own liking, she sat back down, fully aware that she was poking through her shirt, and grabbed his semi-hard-on, forcing him to let go of it. Not that he really fought against her touching him. She wanted to activate her hand as she was talking, but judged better not to, with what had just happened.

“Better save him for later,” she said as she put him back in his pants. “In case Jade wants to fuck you tonight.”

He laughed at her words and both stayed there, waiting for their friend to give them a sign.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was not my best work, but this is not the end. Well, not really at least. The first (and maybe second) chapter of my upcoming fanfiction on "Sam & Cat" will cover where Jade is and what happens once she comes home.


End file.
